


techie.

by bakuc0re



Series: komahina oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Light BDSM, M/M, One Night Stands, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Smut, regular fucking lube for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuc0re/pseuds/bakuc0re
Summary: nagito thinks the guy fixing his computer is cute and decides to get some ;)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: komahina oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	techie.

**Author's Note:**

> hajime is 6' and nagito is 5'7 and a hoe. it's my comfort ship and i get to pick the heights

(disclaimer: im stupid and don't understand computers so if something i say is inaccurate blame google)

hajime tapped away on his computer, bored. he was filling out paper work from previous orders to try to fill the day. it was one of his slow days so he was the only person in the shop. he ran his own computer shop doing repairs and what not, so on busy days there was only him and one other person there.

he was about to close up shop for the day because of how slow it was when the phone rang. he quickly sat up and answered the phone.

"techie computer repairs and resale, hajime speaking, how may i help you?" hajime said in his customer service voice.

"hi-um i need a computer repair?" the other person said nervously.

"okay, what seems to be the problem?" hajime said tapping on the computer.

"it wont turn on and the monitor has a crack in it. my friends cousins were in there and i think they broke something" the customer said.

"unfortunately there isn't much we can do about the monitor, you're just gonna have to replace it, but i can take a look at the computer. what do you use the computer for- gaming, casual use, work etc" hajime asked typing the info into the computer.

"gaming" he responded.

"awesome, and will this be an in home visit or a drop off?" hajime asked.

"i-in home please"

"okay and when is a good time to come in?" hajime said finishing up the paper work.

"as soon as possible" the customer said clearly stressed about the situation.

"is now okay?" hajime asked.

"yes"

"okay and a name and address for the order" hajime asked leaning back.

"nagito komaeda at {insert address here}" the customer- nagito responded.

"awesome- i'll be there in 20-30 minutes" hajime said typing his name and address in. they said their goodbyes before hanging up. hajime printed the order papers as he gathered his tools to work on nagito's computer before locking up the shop and leaving.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- after a 20 minute drive hajime arrived right on time. he walked up to the door with his bag in one hand the papers in the other. he knocked on the door carefully and waited. a shorter guy with fluffy blonde hair and an oversized hoodie on answered the door. he just had short pajama shorts and long socks on and nothing else. hajime's face heated up and he had to keep his jaw from dropping. he quickly regained his professionality before speaking.

"n-nagito?" hajime asked before clearing his throat.

the smaller man nodded and lead him to his computer room. it was pretty messy, the floor had crushed monster cans and a couple old wrappers. nagito quickly cleaned up. hajime made to avert his eyes from nagito's ass out of respect no matter how much he wanted to stare.

"sorry about the mess- i don't usually have guests." nagito said softly.

"it's okay- is this the computer?" hajime asked pointing to the tower next to nagito's desk.

nagito nodded. hajime walked over and kneeled next to it. he tried to turn it on but as nagito said, it wouldn't turn on. he looked around to the power strip and made sure it was plugged in before trying again to no avail. he finally checked the back to see power cord was plugged into the tower itself and it wasn't. hajime plugged it in and the computer turned right on. he got up and looked to nagito.

"the cord wasn't plugged into the tower" hajime said with a light chuckle. nagito's face went bright red as he realized how stupid he was.

"oh my god i can't believe i dragged you all the way out here for that" he said hiding his face in his hands.

"its okay nagito- i didn't have anything to do anyways- i would have just went home and sat on the couch for a couple of hours. this was much better than that" hajime explained.

"w-well while you're here c-could you recommend me some monitors? my friend got me my set up so i have no idea what i'd need" nagito asked nervously.

"sure- do you have a phone or laptop we could look on?" hajime asked.

nagito nodded and lead him to the living room. he sat hajime down and grabbed his laptop and flopped onto the couch next to him not leaving much space between them. hajime blushed again and tried to focus on the laptop.

nagito could see the way he made hajime blush and get all flustered, so he used that to his advantage. he also thought hajime was really cute and if hajime wanted to he could get some dick tonight. he left hajime in the living room to get drinks. he came back and sat them on the coffee table making sure to show his ass off to hajime. he sat on the couch next to him and briefly looked down at hajime's crotch- who was already getting hard. hajime scooted the laptop up praying nagito didn't notice as he tried to explain monitors to him.

nagito grabbed a lollipop out of the candy dish and popped it into his mouth. at this point hajime was openly staring at him. he tried to hide it but he was not doing a good job. nagito gave him a playful grin before setting his hand on hajime's upper thigh.

"you know the wifi's actually better in my room- we should go there" nagito not so subtly suggested

hajime swallowed harshly and nodded. he got up with nagito and followed him into the bedroom not even bringing the laptop. as soon as the door shut hajime pinned nagito against it. he leaned in so their noses were touching before speaking.

"can i kiss you nagi?" hajime asked huskily

nagito frantically nodded. just as hajime got the go ahead he pressed their lips together. hajime's stomach erupted in butterflies. it had been so long since he'd been intimate with someone- the last person he was with was his ex girlfriend mahiru and that was almost 2 years ago. he prayed he still had it. he pulled nagito to the bed and climbed over him before kissing him again.

nagito ran his hands up hajime's back and dug his nails into his shoulders. he pulled away to try to pull of hajime's shirt. he fumbled with the button's for a moment before hajime jumped in and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. nagito looked him up and down before leaving hickeys across hajime's neck and shoulders. hajime let nagito take the lead for a couple minutes.

"do you really think you're in charge here?" hajime whispered pinning nagito's hands to the bed.

nagito's breath caught in his throat as he shook his head no.

"good boy" hajime smiled before leaving hickeys along his neck. he gently tugged at the bottom of nagito's shirt, then nagito pulled it off. hajime sat up and admired nagito.

"you look so pretty angel" hajime cooed running his hands down his body. he palmed him over his shorts slowly and watched for nagito's reaction. he was moaning and writhing under him, needing more

"are you wearing any underwear baby?" hajime asked running his finger under the waistband of his shorts. nagito nodded and lifted them up a little to show a hot pink lace thong. hajime groaned softly and pulled off the shorts off. he palmed through the panties before slipping his hand in. he stroked nagito's cock slowly and watched as he got more and more worked up.

"p-please haji- i-i need you- so so bad" he said quietly. he bucked his hips up into his hands, desperate. hajime pinned his hips and leaned over him

"wait pup" hajime said firmly. nagito froze out of surprise for a moment before nodding. hajime didn't scare him- he just didn't expect it from a guy like hajime. hajime looked concerned for a moment

"too far?" hajime asked softly. nagito shook his head no

"p-perfect" he smiled

"i-if it gets too much i'll say um.. orange juice okay?" nagito said after calming down a bit. hajime nodded and started biting down on his neck again. he left small bites down his chest and and shoulders as he started stroking his cock again. nagito moaned into hajime's shoulder and tried to stay still for him.

"i'll be good for you haji please- haji please- oh my god- just wanna be good for you haji" nagito moaned into his shoulder, already overstimulated.

"shh baby it's okay. you're doing such a good job pup" hajime cooed brushing the hair out of his face. he laid soft kisses on his chest as he let go of nagito's dick. nagito shuddered as he let go and clung to hajime

"p-please haji i need you to touch me- please haji please!" he begged grinding against his leg.

"relax angel- we'll get there in good time- lube?" hajime asked kissing his forehead. nagito rolled and grabbed it and a condom out of the nightstand. he handed it to hajime. hajime pulled off his pants and socks before lubing up his fingers. he pressed one to nagito's asshole and gently pushed inside. nagito immediately pushed back onto hajime's finger

"i-i masturbated earlier by myself, i-i don't need prep" nagito said before biting down hajime's shoulder.

"that explains why you're sensitive pup" hajime said pushing another finger in. nagito groaned loudly and arched his back

"p-please haji- f-fuck me please- i've been so good- i need you so fucking bad please haji" nagito begged. hajime hushed him and pushed his knees up to his chest. he slid his boxers off and rolled on the condom on. he lubed himself up and gently pressed into him. nagito moaned and scratched down his back

"haji oh my god! please move please" he moaned pressing his forehead to hajime's shoulder. he wrapped his legs around hajime and buried his head in hajime's neck. he shook as he clung to him. hajime moved slowly and left soft kisses on his face. nagito tried to calm down a little but ultimately failed. hajime slowly sped up his pace and gripped nagito's hips roughly.

"such a good boy- such a pretty little boy for me" hajime mumbled into his shoulder. by now he was pounding into nagito- unable to hold himself back anymore. nagito was moaning constantly, head thrown back. hajime lifted nagito up and wrapped his arms around his back and continued his brutal pace on nagito's asshole.

nagito was so overstimulated from everything he was almost limp. he looked up at hajime with half lidded eyes and a soft smile before letting out another groan. he leaned his head forward wanting to be closer to hajime. he begged quietly into hajime's ear needing more.

hajime reached down and wrapped his hand around nagito's cock. he matched his hands pace with his hip's as he kissed nagito deeply. he pulled back after a moment and leaned his forehead against nagito's

"don't cum unless i say so- understood?" hajime asked firmly. nagito nodded quickly before moaning again

"haji please- im so fucking close- please please please let me cum haji i wanna be a good boy for you- please please please let me be good for you" nagito moaned, tears starting to fall from the overstimulation. hajime gently wiped his tears and kissed his forehead

"please hold on for me a little longer pup? you've done such a good job angel i just need you to hold on a little bit longer-" hajime said leaning his head against nagito's. nagito nodded in response, doing everything in his power not to cum. after a couple more excruciatingly long minutes hajime looked up at him.

"cum for me pup" hajime cooed. with that nagito's orgasm came rushing over him. he screamed and moaned as loud as he could not caring who heard him. he dug his nails into hajime's before finally starting to come down. nagito's orgasm triggered hajime's and he came with the same intensity.

after pulling out and giving himself a couple minutes to relax he sat up. he grabbed a tissue off the nightstand and wiped nagito off. after cleaning him up he pulled on his boxers then pulled nagito into his lap

"I'm so proud of you angel" hajime cooed as nagito curled up in his lap. he rocked him gently trying to calm him down. nagito looked up at him with teary eyes

"c-clothes please?" nagito asked softly. hajime nodded and set him on the bed before getting up. he pulled on his own boxers before grabbing nagito a pair of shorts and a big shirt. he helped nagito get dressed before laying back down next to him. 

"you wanna order takeout? it'd be my treat" hajime offered wrapping his arms around him. nagito nodded sleepily and laid his head on hajime's chest. 

"chinese sound okay?" hajime asked grabbing his phone. with another nod from nagito, he started putting in his order. he passed his phone off to nagito who put in his order before paying. hajime put his phone down and put on a movie before waiting for the food. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later the food showed up. hajime brought it back to their room and sat on the bed. he separated the order before leaning back. nagito sat close to him with his food in his hand. they spent the rest of the night cuddling and snacking. this definitely wouldn't be the last time nagito and hajime would meet like this


End file.
